A system for finishing printed sheets into booklets is described in PCT Document No. WO 00/18583 (hereafter referred to as “the Trovinger PCT”), hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety. The Trovinger PCT includes an operation where individual booklet sheets are trimmed using a linear blade and a rotary blade which rotates against the linear blade. The sheets in the Trovinger PCT are each trimmed to a predetermined length depending on the thickness of the paper and the location of the sheet in the booklet. The differing lengths of each sheet in the booklet address the effect of the outer sheets wrapping over the inner ones.
In some cases it may be desirable to trim sheets in two perpendicular directions for formation of a booklet. For example, the trimming of four edges is useful to achieve “full bleed” printing for a marginless image. Four sided trimming devices have their cutting modules manually repositioned to change the amount of trimming on each edge if a different finished document size is needed.